


Ever Ever After

by Rosalee_Mariabellum



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Blind Date, Cell Phone call, Miraculous Ladybug PV, PV referenced, Post Reveal, Romance, anonymous letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosalee_Mariabellum/pseuds/Rosalee_Mariabellum
Summary: An epilogue to 'Behind A Mask' following the events in 'With or Without'What happens after the reveal.





	

 

The letters had no sender, yet they each received one. The notes told them where to be and when to be there. Each believed that the other had sent it but it wasn't so. Now the unknown sender of the notes watches from afar, hidden by the night. He watches the small boat, decorated with strings of lights, as it floats on the water. Anyone else but he would not have been able to see them from that distance, but he could. He watched as they laughed and blushed and enjoyed each other's company. The boat was not large but had enough room for the two of them and the picnic basket they had found waiting for them. The tall boy smiled as he watched them. The light of his phone was dimmed so as not to attract attention as he showed the tender scene to the girl on the other end of the line.

 

"So, those are the famous super heroes of Paris, huh?" The boy less than asked than confirmed. "I hope you're happy. You're lucky everything worked out."

 

The girl smiles. She had had a plan and it had worked to perfection. She had found all the pieces and she had put them together. She saw the picture and knew she could draw a better one.

 

"Luck had nothing to do with it."

 

 

That stupid, goofy grin. The one Marinette usually wears when daydreaming of Adrien, has now found itself plastered on said boy's face.

 

Adrien was on cloud nine. And why wouldn't he be? Just last night he found out that the two girls he had been so torn up over were actually one and the same and now he was walking hand in hand with her as they entered the school building. So yeah. He was over the moon.

 

Adrien and Marinette walked into class that day holding hands. The majority of the class applauded upon seeing the new couple. Adrien's goofy grin and Marinette's slight blush were enough to say a thousand words and they completely understood every one of them. Everyone was so happy to see that the two were finally together. Everyone because Chloé wasn't in class yet. Alya, Nino and Sierra cheered and exchanged high-fives. Kim made embarrassing kissy faces. Rose began to tear up a bit. And Marinette and Adrien's faces turned the same color as Nathanaël's hair.

 

The morning was filled with questions from their classmates about their new relationship development and by lunch the two were exhausted.

 

After school it was time to say goodbye to Sierra. It was her last day in Paris and she had to return to the states later that day. The four teens had come to say goodbye one last time, in front of the school, before she left.

 

Stepping in front of Marinette, Adrien let out something akin to a growl as he took on a protective stance in between her and the tall brunette boy approaching her.

 

"Calm down tomcat. I'm not gonna touch your girl." Caleb said with a half-smile and one hand up defensively.

 

"It's okay Adrien." Marinette said calmingly, placing her hands on his shoulders.

 

"He tried to kiss you!" Adrien spat, never taking his eyes off the tall boy.

 

" _Tried_ " Caleb repeated, making sure the extra emphasis on the word was heard.

 

_"What?"_ He hissed.

 

"I _tried_ to kiss her. Tried being the operative word."

 

"He never actually kissed me Adrien. I don't think he ever planned on doing so either." Marinette explained before turning her attention to Caleb. "Am I right?"

 

"Right you are, Marinette." His smile widened, pleased she was catching on.

 

"Than what the hex where you doing to her!?" Adrien spat.

 

"Don't be mad at him. It's my fault." A quiet, slightly guilty sounding voice said. It was Sierra. She came up and stood beside Caleb, ever so slightly in front of him as if to shield him from the blame.

 

"Sierra!?" Both Adrien and Marinette gasped the name in unison.

 

Alya went to stand with them, a shy, totally guilty look on her face. "I may have helped."

 

"Alya!?" Marinette yelled as Adrien's jaw dropped some in disbelief of the situation.

 

"What _exactly_ did you all do!?" Adrien asked, unable to comprehend what was going on.

 

"*huff* They planned it Adrien. They played us." Said Marinette angrily, not taking her accusatory glare off the three.

 

"What?"

 

"Mind explaining exactly what your plan was so I can be properly angry with all of you."

 

"Well. Ya see..." Alya started and looked to Caleb.

 

"It was my plan." Sierra declared causing Alya to whip her head at the girl in shock then back to Caleb who responded with a shrug. "I asked Caleb to do it and to ask Alya for help."

 

"But why?" Adrien asked, still unable to understand what she was thinking. "Why do all this? What were you trying to do?"

 

"I wanted to push you two together. I wanted to push you both into a situation where you would have to confront your feelings. It may seem selfish of me to try and meddle with your lives but, believe me, I had to best intentions. And it looks like it worked." Sierra told them. There was no guilt or jest in her voice, not a hint of remorse. She stood tall and confident as she spoke, she was sure of herself and of her actions, she would not regret them.

 

"Don't be mad her. She was only trying to help." Alya said.

 

"Yeah bro. She didn't mean any harm." Nino said, coming to stand next to Alya.

 

Silence ensued. A moment for Sierra's words to sink in. In that moment Marinette's expression softened and so too did Adrien's, they began to understand what their new friend had been trying to do. They were a little mad at her meddling but very grateful for her caring.

 

Finally Marinette spoke. "*exhale* I'm not mad, a little ticked off at being played, but not mad."

 

"You were trying to do something nice for us and although it was frustrating it all ended up okay. So, no, we're not mad, on the contrary, we're very thankful." Adrien added.

 

Sierra relaxed and smiled at the two, grateful they had forgiven her. "It was the least I could do. Just my way of thanking you for your help."

 

"Uh... What?-"

 

"Oh my gosh girl, you have no idea how hard it was to stay in character. I had to act like you were in serious trouble and all and it was so _hard_ not to smile." Alya cut in before she could pursue Sierra's strange words.

 

"Oh? And exactly what was your role in all of this?" Marinette asked.

 

"Honestly girl I was more out of the loop than you think. I didn't even know it was Sierra's plan. I _thought_ it was Caleb's." Alya answered.

 

"Yeah, sorry about that. It's just that if things went bad, I'd rather have you all thinking I was the bad guy instead of Sierra." Caleb said, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

"Oh, Caleb, you didn't," Sierra said.

 

"Heh, sorry Sie, you know how I am." He flashed the blond girl a sheepish smile and she face-palmed.

 

"Wait were you in on this too?" Adrien asked Nino.

 

"Nah man. I found out when Alya told me, _after_ she got you running.

 

"Oh come on, if I had told you, you would have blabbed and ruined everything." Alya said, defending herself.

 

They all broke out into ruckus laughter. When they finally calmed down they chatted some more until it was time for Sierra to go. They said their goodbyes and let's just say some tears were shed. Sierra and Caleb departed the school soon after to make Sierra's flight. And the group quickly returned to their normal routine. Well as normal as they could now that Marinette and Adrien were a couple.

 

A few days later, Marinette and Adrien each found an anonymous letter on their beds. Assuming it was from one another they arrived at the designated place and were shocked to find out it wasn't so. They were however pleasantly surprised with what they found there.

 

 

Turning off the camera the boy brought the phone to his ear and with a lingering look at the heartwarming scene on the water, he began to walk away.

 

_"Do you think you'll ever join them?"_ Said the girl on the other end of the line.

 

"They don't need me. Besides if I just showed up one day I'd probably only end up getting in the middle of them. My job is to help watch over them. I'm fine with staying in the background and cleaning up the little messes they leave behind."

 

_"Hmmm. You are such a sweetie. Total big brother."_

 

"Haha. Yeah. I do it to myself. And really, Sierra, I'm not the only one."

 

_"I know. So Caleb, you're really not going to join them?"_

 

As if on cue, a small blue creature flew up to sit on his shoulder, opposite the side he held the phone. With a quick look the two exchanged a smile before he returned his attention back to the girl on the phone.

 

"No. Those two do just fine on their own."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> There may or may not be another part coming. To help wrap up the Epilogue and story.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Shameful Mime Kid reference.


End file.
